


An Intoxicating Melody

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [14]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	An Intoxicating Melody

"It's a good thing that I love you," Jaejoong mutters bitterly. The lock to the apartment door seems trickier than usual and having to use one arm to keep Yoochun from sliding to the floor is not helping to get them inside.

"He loves me," Yoochun croons, his head lolling onto Junsu's shoulder as Jaejoong kicks the door closed behind them.

"Lucky for you somebody does," Junsu replies, his bitterness almost matching Jaejoong's.

"You love me, too"

"I've changed my mind on that."

"Too late. Married me already."

Jaejoong almost drops Yoochun again in the hallway as he tries to meet Junsu's eyes, but all he manages to spot is Junsu's blinding grin as they manoeuvre Yoochun through the bedroom door. The plan is to put the spectacular drunk into bed so that his keepers can find something to put in their stomachs to help ward off tomorrow's hangover, but Yoochun seems to have other ideas. He hangs on with surprising strength and topples all three of them onto the blankets. The moment Jaejoong hits the mattress, he knows that he won't be going anywhere anytime soon either. Although he's determined to stay awake long enough to find the energy to at least get undressed.

"What were you drinking?" he asks, hoping conversation with a drunk will help.

"Dunno. Tasted good," Yoochun answers into the pillow.

"Fuckin' Siwon. No more girl drinks for you," Junsu says, untangling himself from Yoochun's arm and attempting to drag the jacket from Yoochun's shoulders in the process. "Stick to the manly stuff that takes the skin off the roof of your mouth."

"Yes, dear."

"And what were you doing spending all night with him anyway? He's got the conversation of a mushroom." Yoochun laughs, the sound reaching the open air as Junsu pulls one of Yoochun's arms out of the clutches of the determined jacket.

"You hate him because he's tall."

"I hate him because he got you drunk and isn't here to help get you naked." Junsu stands up, holds his arms out as if reaching for something to hang on to, then sits down hard on the bed. He looks over his shoulder in surprise, and Jaejoong gives him a toothy smile and a thumbs up. Junsu scowls at him. "_You_ could help."

"I'm helping as much as I can."

Jaejoong pulls the jacket off of Yoochun's other arm and drops it on the floor, wincing at the sound of Yoochun's cell hitting the wood first. The effort doesn't require more than the movement of one arm, but that's one more limb than was working a few minutes ago, so he considers it a respectable effort. He unfastens the few buttons holding Yoochun's shirt closed and it comes off the same way as the jacket, minus the clunk. There's a t-shirt underneath that and when Junsu pulls it out of Yoochun's waistband, Jaejoong can see there's another garment underneath.

He looks at Junsu.

"Don't look at me, I don't dress him. I don't even undress him most of the time, it all seems to come off with one sweep of his arms." Junsu narrows his eyes as he eases both shirts over Yoochun's head. "Don't know how he manages that."

"Practice," Yoochun says, still speaking into the pillow as Junsu slaps at his arm, strongly suggesting he can pull it out of the sleeve himself. Jaejoong pushes enough of the pillow out of the way to see the smile at the edges of Yoochun's face and one eye watching him back.

"Bastard's awake," Jaejoong snarls.

"Of course he is, he's not snoring yet." Junsu drops one of Yoochun's boots on the floor just as Yoochun takes what sounds like a deep breath, but the exhale is very clearly a snore. "Can I sleep with you? I don't think I've had enough to drink to let me sleep through this racket." The other boot hits the floor and, as Junsu stumbles back onto the mattress, Jaejoong lifts his foot in invitation. Junsu just looks at him.

"C'mon. Please? I'll get his pants undone while you do that."

Junsu takes off his own shoes before sighing dramatically and standing up again to remove Jaejoong's boots. He's not gentle, and Jaejoong is halfway off the end of the bed by the time the second one is off. He continues the slide onto his knees, resting his chin on the blankets as he....

"What'd you say?"

Junsu sighs. Probably again. "I said we should get the blankets out from under him."

"Why?"

"Because the sheets are easier to clean. And he gets the chills halfway through the night when he's been drinking."

Jaejoong opens his eyes wide and takes a deep breath to clear his head. "Pants off first. That way the blankets won't get caught on anything."

He pulls himself to his feet just as Junsu kind of lists to the side, eyes wide and hands again reaching for invisible support. Jaejoong takes him by the shoulders and holds him upright until the panic fades from his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Everything tilted for a minute, but it's good now. I'm good. Everything's good." Junsu takes a grip on one of Yoochun's cuffs, Jaejoong grabs the other one. "On three. One. Two."

"Three," they say together. And somehow all three of them end up on the floor at the end of the bed tangled in the bedclothes. Jaejoong stares up at the ceiling, again with the feeling that this is good enough, he should stay here. But with a shoe under his butt and Yoochun sprawled over his chest, he's not sure how he would feel in the morning.

"Chunnie?" Junsu is struggling to untangle himself from the sheets and Yoochun's legs as he reaches for Yoochun's shaking shoulders. "Are you hurt? Yoochun-ah?"

"He's laughing, Su."

"Huh?" Junsu pulls his hands back like he's been shocked.

"You broke the bed without me?" Yoochun sounds like he's trying to pout, but Jaejoong catches sight of a smile as Yoochun turns to look at Junsu.

"We ended up on the floor because your pants won't work like they're supposed to," Junsu scolds.

Yoochun pushed himself up to kneeling, undoes his pants and pushes them down to his knees. "They work just fine. You're drunk."

Jaejoong sees the next wave of unconsciousness start at Yoochun's eyes and manages to catch him before it reaches his knees. Junsu takes hold under the other arm and the both of them heave, ending up where they were a few minutes ago but this time with Yoochun on his back and the only clothes on him bunched around his ankles.

"I'm lying on my phone. Just give me a second." Jaejoong winks at Junsu, and Junsu giggles.

"No, we can't," he says seriously, then breaks into a grin again. "Jaejoong, we shouldn't." Jaejoong holds up the phone in triumph, making Junsu laugh again even as he covers Jaejoong's hand, pushing the phone away. "No. Drunk, unconscious, and naked is out of bounds even for us. Mostly conscious, hung-over, and naked–this would be valuable."

Jaejoong smiles, nods, and puts the phone back in a more convenient pocket. "Deal. Let's...." He waves his hands for Junsu to finish the thought.

"Yeah. Let's."

So they do. Pants come off of ankles and blankets come up off the floor. Junsu tucks the blankets up around Yoochun's head, just the way he likes it, and kisses his cheek.

"Sleep well, Chunnie," he whispers, loudly. "If you want to kill fuckin' Siwon tomorrow, I'll help you bury the body."

Jaejoong can't help smiling at the image, for a number of reasons, one of them making it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes focussed. He holds out his arm and Junsu walks into the embrace, sliding his own arm around Jaejoong's waist as they head into the hallway. It's only a few steps, but Junsu leaning heavily into his side makes it a pleasant trip. He opens his bedroom door.

He'd thought that his empty bed would be the closest thing to heaven at this moment. Instead, he finds heaven is curled up--well as curled up as men that size can be--in his bed. Changmin's sweet face is the first thing he sees, pillowed on Yunho's hand. Yunho's other arm holds Changmin close, their fingers intertwined over Changmin's belly. As he watches, Jaejoong sees Yunho shift, rubbing his face into Changmin's hair. He knows that motion well and waits for a wave of cold jealousy, but all that comes is warmth spreading from the centre of his chest.

He closes the door again.

"What--?"

"Not enough room. Yunho's home."

"Then don't you want to...."

"Not enough room." He steers them further down the hall. "Changmin's sheets are clean."

Junsu slides out from under his arm and opens the door himself. The soft, high, keening sound Junsu makes is the one he'd suppressed, so he's grinning when Junsu closes the door again.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Junsu says.

"Cuter than Yoochun?"

"At the moment."

A tremendous snore echoes from the room behind them and Junsu winces before he trots back to close the door. On the return trip, he bounces off of the walls lining the hallway, smiling wider with each ricochet until the last one into Jaejoong's arms brings the laughter.

"Shhh," Jaejoong says, trying to keep his own laughter down as they continue down the corridor in a lazy, spinning dance. He turns them toward the bathroom door, because at this rate he's going to be very sick.

Junsu makes the most common use of the facilities while Jaejoong hangs onto the sink to help steady his head and his stomach. A splash of cold water helps a bit, and his determined stare at his reflection reminds him to take out his contacts. It only takes a few tries to get them out, and then a few more to get them into their cases. He looks up at Junsu's relieved sigh.

"That was painful," Junsu says, and Jaejoong frowns at him in the mirror. "I was sure you were going to put an eye out. You look kinda green, Jaejoong. Want to be sick?"

"No. I don't want to be sick."

"You shouldn't have had those three shots on the way out the door."

"Would have been impolite not to take them. And if either of you had any more I'd be leaving you both to sleep on the front step. You're both too heavy for me to carry by myself."

"Since when do you worry about being impolite to fuckin' Siwon? You did it to show off. I should make you be sick as punishment."

"You try it and I will bite off your fingers--" Jaejoong spins and promptly dumps the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Junsu has the decency to sound sorry, too, and to hold Jaejoong's forehead while his internal organs continue to protest the abuse they've just received from Junsu's fist.

He sinks to the floor once he's sure his stomach has stopped hating him. Junsu hands him a damp face cloth and a glass of water, and then runs away. They tease Junsu about not being the best student, but he isn't stupid, and likely not as drunk as he appeared to be when in high spirits at the club. He's probably crawled into bed with Yunho and Changmin if he knows what's good for him. Jaejoong is least likely to want to wake them up in order to murder the son-of-a-bitch. At the moment, Yoochun would sleep through the whole bloody, lingering, painful mess.

The water finished, Jaejoong pulls himself to his feet, and hates to admit he's already feeling better. So he won't admit it, at least not to Junsu, who is proving he is as dumb as he looks by wrapping Jaejoong's arm over his shoulder and his arm around Jaejoong's waist.

"Stop being stupid," Junsu says in reply to Jaejoong's glare. "I've turned down the bed and found us something to eat."

"You expect me to eat after that?!" Even though part of the problem was that there had only been liquid in his stomach.

"No. But I expect you to hold off killing me until the morning. I want to see what kind of shape Yoochun ends up in."

Junsu lowers Jaejoong into sitting on Changmin's bed and then pulls off Jaejoong's shirt before pushing him onto the pillows. It feels so good, and Junsu is also doing all the work to get his jeans off, that Jaejoong decides to be magnanimous. "Deal," he says with a sigh.

He must have dozed off again because the next thing he knows, Junsu is in the bed beside him. Just because he said he wasn't going to kill Junsu doesn't mean that he wants to sleep with the bastard. He must have made some sound as he gathered his strength, intending to shove Junsu onto the floor, because Junsu says, "Grape?" Smiling down at him. Not fair being that cute.

Jaejoong opens his mouth, then closes his eyes in bliss as cool sweetness floods his mouth. So much better than what had been there recently. Another grape is brushed over his lips and he puts off kicking Junsu out of bed until the bowl is finished. He must still be drunk, because he also doesn't notice shifting over so that his head is pressed against Junsu's hip or when Junsu starts gently brushing his cheek between feeding him grapes. He does notice when Junsu puts the now empty bowl on the bedside table and he whines his displeasure.

"There's a bottle of water beside you, too," Junsu says around his last mouthful of fruit. What keeps him in the bed, despite the lack of food, is that he's moved his petting to just below Jaejoong's ear and Jaejoong likes that.

"How'd you sober up so fast?"

"I'm not sober, I'm guilty." And stupid, because he stops stroking, and shifts down to lie on the pillow so Jaejoong can see him and his pretty eyes and sweet smile, and Jaejoong is mad at him!

"For punching me in the guts? You should be."

"Did I leave a bruise?" Jaejoong closes his eyes because the combination of sexy voice coming from between sexy lips will not let him push Junsu out of the bed. "Should I kiss it better?"

"God, yes," Jaejoong's voice says, without consulting Jaejoong's vengeance. Jaejoong's vengeance, not getting the cooperation it feels it deserves, gives up and goes to sleep.

A whole bunch of Jaejoong's other parts wake up as Junsu slithers down the sheets, taking the blankets with him so that Jaejoong can watch as he brushes his lips over Jaejoong's bottom rib, dips his tongue into the hollow between them before doing the same to the other side. He runs a line of wet, teeth-edged kisses toward Jaejoong's navel, looking up to meet Jaejoong's eyes as he hooks the tip of his tongue into the ring there and tugs.

Jaejoong realizes that it's a good thing that he's drunk, because it gives him a perfect excuse for the sound that spills from his mouth. Junsu lingers there, making a version of the same sound escape a few more times before he lets go and grins. "Which way do you want me to go, up or down?"

He's drunk! He's not supposed to have to make decisions like that! But when Junsu grins even wider and oozes farther down the bed, Jaejoong suddenly knows exactly what he wants. He buries his fingers in Junsu's hair, keeping him from going any farther. "Come here."

As Junsu crawls up Jaejoong's body, his surprised expression morphs into a smile. Not the cocky grin he wore moments before, but the smile Jaejoong's seen turn Yoochun into a happy, goofy mess, usually at inconvenient times. He'll be a mess, too, if he doesn't kiss it off. Luckily, Junsu doesn't seem to mind that idea.

Jaejoong likes kissing Junsu. Being able to do it again is one of the many things he's been grateful for in recent months. Kissing Junsu is like tasting his song, even though today his song tastes mostly like grapes. But Junsu is pulling away. Laughing.

"What?"

"I'm not kissing you anymore when you're drunk."

"You're drunk, too."

"You're all tongue."

"What?"

"And your hearing is going."

"Why can't I kiss you when my hearing is going?" Junsu rolls off of him, howling with laughter. And as wonderful as that is, it's not going to get Jaejoong any more kisses. "Okay. Okay. I'll be good and just lie here and you kiss me." He closes his eyes and puckers his lips, and Junsu sounds like he's going to have a stroke. "I don't want any more of your kisses anyway," Jaejoong pouts and Junsu pulls himself together enough to just giggle. "I felt a bit dirty with the last one anyway."

"It's true, you don't smell great, hyung."

Jaejoong smacks him and Junsu mimes dying a painful death. "I mean kissing a married man."

The groans turn back into giggles. "I think we'll only be married when Yoochun is drunk. But that's okay, it means I can fool around with other people when he's not."

"Yoochun's drunk tonight."

"No, he's passed out. That's beyond drunk."

"That mean we're gonna fool around?"

"Not if I'm going to end up feeling like I've been violated by one of those tentacle creatures from the anime."

"Which anime?"

Junsu stops giggling. "The anime on the internet."

"Which--? Oh." Jaejoong look at Junsu from the corner of his eye. "Wanna go get your computer?"

Junsu rolls back over to lean on Jaejoong's chest. "I don't need porn. I've got you."

"Maybe I need the porn."

Junsu kisses Jaejoong briefly then moves his mouth to Jaejoong's jaw. "You don't need porn," he says, his voice wrapping around Jaejoong's ear as his fingers wrap around Jaejoong's cock.

Jaejoong feels he should argue, but he has no idea what about. That he doesn't need porn is becoming frighteningly obvious, as a matter of fact. Junsu is far too coordinated for the amount of alcohol consumed tonight. Jaejoong grabs Junsu's wrist and shifts, intending to trap Junsu against the mattress and take control of this rapidly unravelling situation. He gets halfway, until he's looking at Junsu's face resting on the pillow beside him.

He has adored this face from the first moment he saw it. While Yunho took his breath away, Junsu always gave it back, warm and bright. Jaejoong tried to show his love, but Junsu didn't seem to want it. Not the way Jaejoong wanted to give it, at least. He's always been a good friend, a partner, a playmate, but even now, lover isn't a word Jaejoong feels he can put on that list. God, he really wants to be able to.

He uses his grip on Junsu's hand to pull them close, then lets go, brushing his fingers up Junsu's arm. Junsu is smiling, his small secret smile, by the time Jaejoong's fingers reach his face. His eyes close gently as Jaejoong threads through the hair over his ear, the pieces he always flattens when nervous.

"Would you kiss me again, Joongie?"

"I thought you didn't...." Jaejoong's argument dies as Junsu opens his eyes and smiles the smile he saves for Yoochun, and sometimes Yunho, when they are sure there are no cameras to see.

Junsu hasn't called him Joongie in years.

He pays attention this time, because he's really not _that_ drunk. Junsu's lips are so warm it makes him shiver. So soft he can't help but bruise them a little. Junsu's hand is on his face, fingering the metal at his ear, tilting his head, just so, so that Junsu can run his tongue along the inner edge of Jaejoong's lip, and make Jaejoong gasp and shake some more.

"Are you cold?" Junsu whispers against Jaejoong's lips, strokes down his chest, around his back. "You feel almost too hot."

Jaejoong doesn't want to answer, doesn't want to talk; he wants to kiss Junsu again, and so he does. The small squeak of surprise turns to a very soft purr at the back of Junsu's throat. The purr becomes a growl as Jaejoong does not use too much tongue, but opens up to Junsu's exploration. The force angles him back but Junsu's hand between his shoulder blades holds him up. Holds him close.

He holds Junsu in return, sliding the hand that's ended up on Junsu's hip around his waist, fitting them together the way their voices do in those glorious moments on stage Jaejoong has come to treasure.

Even now, Junsu sings into their shared air. And when Junsu sings, he has to move. Muscles flex under Jaejoong's hand as he slowly caresses the curve of Junsu's ass. Those muscles drive the push of Junsu's cock against his hip, of his own against Junsu's belly. He has to pull away to find his breath, to find a thin thread of control so this doesn't end too soon. When Junsu also pulls back, with mouth and voice and body, Jaejoong grabs him, fingers on nape and ass.

"Don't stop." Hips roll again and smiling lips brush his neck, and Jaejoong closes his eyes and moans. "Maybe it's a good thing you didn't want to do this when we were trainees. I'd never have made it to practice."

The lips leave his neck and he opens his eyes at Junsu's indignant voice saying, "I would never interfere in practice! How can you--?"

No more talking. Talking is bad. Kissing is better. Jaejoong pushes Junsu onto his back and smothers the complaints with a kiss which quickly gets out of Jaejoong's control. Jaejoong might be on top, but that means that Junsu has both hands free and legs which he can hook around Jaejoong's thighs and hips.

"Do ya wanna?" Junsu whispers as Jaejoong has to break the kiss to breathe. Again. He has to stop smoking, for good this time. The slide of Junsu's leg up to Jaejoong's waist makes the vague question crystal clear.

"Don't wanna stop." Jaejoong presses them both into the mattress with a slow flex of his hips, the pressure helping to add some more slickness to Junsu's skin. "Don't wanna stop touching you."

This time Junsu moans, eyes closed, head pushed back into the pillow, throat bared and inviting Jaejoong to taste. Jaejoong starts by dipping his tongue into the notch at the base, then lowering his mouth to drag lips and teeth along the column. He tastes again at the rise of Junsu's larynx and is given the gift of a low, rough groan. A shiver accompanies the sound, and a tightening of Junsu's fingers which have found their way into Jaejoong's hair.

"Joongie, now."

"Not yet."

"Yes, now."

The leg hooked over Jaejoong's hip firms and the foot which had been rubbing along Jaejoong's calf gets planted on the bed. Junsu uses the leverage to grind the two of them together in a steadily quickening rhythm. Jaejoong doesn't help, but he doesn't fight it either. He's busy. He has Junsu's scent in his nose, overlaid with stale cigarettes from the club. Junsu's taste on his tongue, after he gets past the cologne. But this is not new, he's always had to go looking for Junsu, under the dongsaeng, under Mrs. Kim's son, under Xiah.

"Jaejoong."

Jaejoong looks up, and finds Junsu.

He takes Junsu's face in his hands and kisses sweet, soft lips, as hot breath pours between them with only the hint of voice behind it. Hot come spills between their bodies, and Junsu's fingers, now on Jaejoong's shoulders tighten in time with the waves. Jaejoong feels a shudder run along his spine again, shaking free his own release. Junsu kisses him hard, swallowing his cries.

It's possible that he passed out. He can't be sure. But he opens his eyes to the feeling of fingers threading through his hair, breath tickling his forehead. Then a light kiss.

"We're gross," Junsu says, as a simple statement of fact. Jaejoong takes it as a hint anyway and tries to lift himself up, but Junsu traps his wrist and ankle, and whines, "Where you going?"

"I'm heavy and we're gross."

"Not too heavy and what guy can't handle a little gross?"

Jaejoong tilts his head enough to meet Junsu's eyes. "You are living in the same house as I am, right?"

"I don't think anyone lives in the same universe as you do, Joongie. Ours just overlap a lot."

Jaejoong stares a bit longer before tucking his head into the curve of Junsu's neck. "You're drunk. That didn't make any sense."

"I am drunk." Jaejoong can hear the smile. That's the one which belongs to only Junsu; it's not seen in family snapshots or on stage or is even directed at anyone, but can sometimes be glimpsed across the breakfast table or over the back of the sofa. "And so are you, Joongie-ah."

The only answer that comes to mind is sappier than Yunho's Greatest Hits, so Jaejoong simply sighs, shifts some of his weight onto the mattress, and hangs onto Junsu so he doesn't fall off the slowly spinning bed. He'll need his photography assistant for their early morning incriminating evidence gathering. But for now he just needs sleep.

And Junsu.


End file.
